Lie About Us
by GoddessofNature09
Summary: Story based on the song "Lie about Us" about Avant. I wrote this a while ago and never posted it on here. Enjoy


Disclaimer: I own nothing but Serenity. The song is by Avant called "Lie about us".

Ron Weasley walked down the streets of the Bronx heading to an apartment. Ron has walked this block so many times; he knows every curve and spot on this ground by heart. He pushed the button to the apartment and was buzzed in. Ron couldn't help but think what he was doing in New York as he entered in elevator.

Ron sighs and leans against the elevator closing his eyes.

_{Avant}_

_Baby I know,_

_When we started out there was things you didn't know_

_But baby girl we got a lotta things we need to discuss_

_I know I'm asking for a lot but just trust_

_You say that things getting old; sneakin' round creepin'_

_On the low but baby girl _

_I can't wait till it's officially us_

_Can't wait to tell the world about us _

Ron walked into apartment 3B. "Serenity?" Ron loosened his tie

"Hey Baby" She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his neck

Ron sighed but reluctantly pulled away, "Serenity, we can't tonight. I have to go out with Hermione. It's her parent's anniversary."

_{Nicole}_

_First I thought I could take boy but I don't know_

_You told me you were gonna leave her for me long ago _

"Ron, when are you breaking up with her?" Serenity pulled herself away from him.

"I will Love. But it's not a good time right now"

"No es buen tiempo. It never is!" She snapped

_{Avant} _

_Eventually I will but I just gotta take it slow_

_Don't break her heart although I gotta let it go _

_So baby…._

"Serenity, you know that I want to be with you. And I will break up with Hermione" Ron held the raven haired brown eyed girl to him taking in her scent. "You know I love you"

"I love you too, Ron. I just can't take this anymore. It's getting so old. I want to hold your hand in public and say your mine. I don't like sharing you" She sighed.

_So please don't say you wanna give up,_

_How do I tell her that I've fallen in love?_

_And I know your waiting patiently for that day,_

_When we no longer have to lie about us._

_When I'm with her all I want is your touch,_

_And when you call me I don't wanna hang up_

_And I know I say it often but I can't wait_

_Till' we no longer have to lie about us_

"I-I have to go." Ron stood up from the couch withdrawing Serenity from his arms. "She's expecting me"

"I expect you every night Ron. We've been sneaking around for almost 3 years and everyday you tell me that you are going to leave her for me on day and you never will and I can't do this for much longer. You don't love her. So why are you with her?" Serenity looked up at him

"Hermione and I have been through so much. I feel wrong just dropping her."

_Baby I know the situation don't seem fair to us both_

_But baby girl, she's an issue I'm about to adjust _

_Don't mistake the love is meant for just us;_

_You are my soul, mind, body, spirit, all that I know._

_But baby girl I can't wait till it's officially us,_

_I can't wait to tell the world about us._

"I know, Ron" She hugs him and kissed him softly. "I just want-"

"I know. I want it too. I'll do it tomorrow. She's home and I'll pack my things and come here." He cupped Serenity's face.

"Where's my engagement ring?" She asked and Ron looked at her hand

"It is at the house…don't worry its hidden. You'll get it when I leave her."

_{Nicole}_

_First I thought I could take it boy but I don't know_

_You told me you were gonna leave her for me long ago._

_{Avant}_

_Eventually I will but I gotta take it slow_

_Don't want to break her heart although I gotta let her go_

_So baby…_

He nods, "I'll see you later. I will call you tonight…when she's a sleep."

"Ok. I love you"

"I love you too." Serenity leaned up and kissed him. Ron apparated out to meet Hermione back in England at an expensive restaurant.

"Ron" Hermione smiles and kisses him. "How was work?

"It was good but long." Ron kissed her back

"Are you ready to see my parents?"

"Yes Love" Ron held her hand

_So please don't say you wanna give up (please don't say)_

_How do I tell her that I'm fallen in love?_

_And I know your waiting patiently for that day _

_When we no longer have to lie about us (no longer have to lie)_

_When I walk around all I want is your touch _

_And when you call me I don't want to hang up (baby you don't)_

_And I know I say it often but I can't wait till we no longer have to lie about us._

"Oh hello Hermione and Ronald" Mr. and Mrs. Granger hugged them both and sat down and they ordered and talked about their day and lives. Ron was in and out the conversation his mind left on Serenity and wondering how bad he wanted her in his arms holding her to him not wondering about sneaking around.

_Baby won't you wait just a little bit, just a little bit, just a little bit longer, longer  
>Just a little bit just a little bit just a little bit longer longer (won't you wait) just a little bit<br>Just a little bit just a little bit longer longer _

_Just a little bit just a little bit just a little bit  
>longer longer<em>

"So when am I going to hear wedding bells?" Mrs. Granger asked and Ron choked on his water

"W-wedding Bells?" He cleared his throat

"Yes. You to have been together for so long. I think it's time."

"I do too" Hermione smiles up at Ron squeezing his hand. "Actually, we are getting married."

_Baby so please don't say you wanna give up,  
>How do I tell her that I'm falling in love (how do I tell my baby).<br>And I know your waiting patiently for that day,  
>when we no longer have to lie about us (no longer have to lie about us).<br>When I'm with her, all I want is your touch  
>And when you call me I don't wanna hang up .<br>And I know I said it often but I can't wait till' we no longer have to lie about us._

_So please don't say you wanna give up ,  
>How do I tell her that I'm fallen in love (how do I tell my baby).<br>And I know your waiting patiently for that day,  
>when we no longer have to lie about us. When I'm with her all I want is your touch,<br>And when you call me I don't wanna hang up.  
>And I know I say it often but I can't wait till' we no longer have to lie about us.<em>

"We are?" Ron looked at her, his face red

"I found the engagement ring" She smiled and showed the ring to her parents and Ron's face lost all sense of color

"Congratulations" Her family gushed

"H-Hermione can I talk to you?" Ron finally was able to speak

_{Avant and Nicole}_

_Baby won't you wait just a little bit, just a little bit, (baby) just a little bit longer (baby), longer  
>Just a little bit, just a little bit, just a little bit, (baby I'ma wait for you)<em>

_longer, longer(won't you wait) just a little bit, just a little bit, just a little bit, longer, longer (if you wait)  
>Just a little bit, just a little bit, just a little bit, longer.<em>

"Sure" She smiled and they walked outside the restaurant. "What did you want to talk about?"

"The ring"

"Oh I love it soo much, Ron." She kissed him and Ron turned his face. "Ron?"

"That ring wasn't for you" He muttered

"What?"

"The ring wasn't for you."

"…oh" She said softly. "So whose was it?"

"Hermione, I don't know how to tell you this"

"Is it Harry's? Is he purposing to Ginny?"

"No. Its mine"

"Ron, I don't understand" She looks at him

_Just a little bit  
>just a little bit<br>just a little bit  
>just a little bit<br>Just a little bit  
>Just a little bit<em>

"Hermione," Ron sighs "I'm in love with someone else."

"Who?"

"The Girl I brought that ring for."

"What's her name?"

"You don't know her"

"What her name!" Tears fell down her face

"Her name is Serenity Santiago and she's an American who lives in New York and is completely muggle. Can I have my ring back?"

"W-what? You have been cheating on me?"

"I'm sorry, Hermione. But I don't love you anymore. I don't think I truly did. I'm sorry for all the pain I put you through." Hermione took the ring off and put it in Ron's face slapping him hard and walked back into the restaurant and went home to where he belong.

Fin_  
><em> 


End file.
